Our houses—our lives—are filled with things that need us to do something. Appliances that need servicing, insurance policies that need payment, medicines that need to be remembered and taken on a schedule, cars that need maintenance. Such things are frequently designated by arcane strings of numbers and letters representing the model number, account name, prescription number, and so on. Keeping track of all of this can be frustrating—just think of the last time you had to unplug your cable box so you can let customer support know the MAC address of your cable box. Another common issue occurs when users are in unfamiliar places and take a photo of something they appreciate but do not know what it is. For instance, a user may take a picture of unique architecture in foreign country and then have to go try and figure out what the subject is and the story behind it.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to adapting a user interface of an application/service to provide contextually relevant content within the application/service, among other examples.